


Deck the Halls

by mybrainproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Also featuring "Satan Claus", Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ereri Secret Santa, Gaudy tinsel trees, IT'S FLUFFY LIKE A FRESH PANCAKE OKAY, M/M, neko!Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home to find that a certain cat-eared boyfriend decided to go all out decorating their apartment for Christmas. Decorations include but are not limited to: One big-ass silver tinsel tree, snowmen pillows, reindeer ornaments, a creepy matroshka and Satan Claus.</p><p>Fluffy cuddles and ear petting ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deck the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> Ereri Secret Santa gift for [qkri](http://qkri.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> So this was supposed to end with smut but I'm committed to realism and decided to look up cat dongs and uh. Nope sorry. Couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe another time. So instead it's just some Christmas fluff.

“Eren?” Levi called out into the dark hallway as he closed the door behind him.

He ran his hand along the wall to find the light switch before closing the door behind him. Setting down his bag to remove his shoes he listened for any noise in the apartment. There was nothing but silence and Levi’s eyebrows knit together in confusion; Eren should have been back from work by now. He was about to enter the darkened living room when something furry launched itself into his arms. For the briefest of moments he held a cat but almost immediately found himself nearly falling over as he found his arms full with his (much taller) partner. Levi caught himself on the wall before both of them could fall backwards from the force of Eren’s pounce and transformation.

“Do you know how frustrating it is when you do that?”

“When I do what?” Eren continued to hold onto Levi and nuzzled his hair.

“Jump out at me and transform.” Levi reached up to pull lightly at one of the cat ears on Eren’s head, causing him to release his hold on Levi. “You nearly knocked the both of us over.”

“I just wanted to surprise you.” Eren gave Levi a hurt look before taking his hand gently. “Close your eyes and follow me.”

“Eren…”

“Nope. Close ‘em.” Levi sighed before closing his eyes begrudgingly and allowing Eren to lead him into the living room fully before releasing his hand. He felt Eren release him and he stayed in place as a dim glow came alive on the other side of his eyelids.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Yeah.”

Opening his eyes, Levi was greeted by what must have been the gaudiest Christmas tree he’d ever laid eyes on. It was a six foot tall plastic monstrosity in silver with multi-color lights and pink tinsel and stars covering every inch of it. The rest of the living room was similarly decked out in silver tinsel with tiny reindeer and snowman ornaments strung up along the crown molding. Multiple Christmas-themed throw pillows had taken over the couch to the point where it looked like only one person could sit on it rather than the usual three. Levi could count at least four Santa Clauses at a glance and upon slightly closer inspection, the fireplace mantel had been covered in fake snow. He groaned and rubbed at his temples before turning to face Eren again. Had it been anyone else Levi would have already started tearing into them, but this was _Eren_ and Levi could only be vaguely annoyed when Eren was smiling at him like that with his tail swishing back and forth in excitement. He watched the smile falter slightly as Eren noticed his decidedly nonplussed look.

“Sorry, I know you don’t like Christmas but I really love it and it’s our first Christmas living together and I wanted to really celebrate it.” The wide grin from earlier had morphed into a tentative smile and Levi watched as Eren’s tail began to twitch nervously. Levi sighed and rubbed at his temples again.

“I’ll try not to be a complete Scrooge but please don’t overdo it and don’t expect too much from me?”

“Aye aye, captain!” Eren saluted Levi, the grin back on his face and his ears perked up.

Levi gave a snort of laughter and flopped back onto the couch and settled in, the additional throw pillows made their already comfortable couch even more comfortable. He closed his eyes and allowed his head to tip back; he didn’t even react when Eren’s warm body settled onto his lap. Once Eren was curled up comfortable against him Levi brought his arms in around Eren to hold him closer. Levi carded his fingers through Eren’s hair and felt the tension in his body fall away. It hadn’t been the most stressful day he’d ever had but it had been stressful enough and as much as he disliked Christmas, he welcomed the days he would be getting off – even if his partner was likely to make him do all sorts of holiday-related nonsense. Of course, he wouldn’t put up too much of a fight on most of it and if he was perfectly honest with himself (which he refused to be), he actually enjoyed Christmas with Eren. The only real difference was that this year the holiday decorations would be inescapable.

“Hey Eren?” Levi opened his eyes but kept his head tipped back. He felt Eren curl up tighter and bury his head into Levi’s chest and tugged lightly at a strand of Eren’s hair to get his attention.

“Mm, yeah?”

“How much Christmas crap is in our bedroom?” Levi felt Eren’s tail go still and tilted his head to see that Eren was staring at him glumly.

“A couple of snowman throw pillows on the bed, some red tinsel strung up on the head board, a wooden Santa with reindeer on the dresser… oh and I hung up the adventskalender my mom sent us on the closet door.” Levi groaned and Eren’s tail began to twitch back and forth in agitation until Levi caught it. He had a small grimace on his face as he looked at the hand holding Eren’s tail and took a breath before speaking.

“It’s that goddamn Santa you had in your kitchen last Christmas isn’t it?”

“Yeah? How did you guess?”

“It’s the only wooden one I saw last year.”

“Why would you even remember that?”

“Because that thing is creepy and satanic looking. Why don’t you get rid of it?”

“Mikasa made it for me when we were younger.”

“Put it on the mantle. Swap it with the New York City snow globe or the Santa matroshka.”

“You said the Santa matroshka was creepy _last year_.”

“Fine, the matroshka is creepy but that wooden Santa looks like he just punched the reindeer in the nose.”

“It’s _Rudolph_. His nose it supposed to be red.” Eren huffed and glared at Levi.

“I didn’t think Rudolph’s nose dripped all down his face and neck.”

“Mikasa was _six_ okay?” Eren let go of the glare and sighed. “Okay yeah it’s kind of weird, I’ll swap it with the snow globe. We won’t have any Santa things in our bedroom then.”

“I said the matroshka was fine.” Eren made a face at Levi who looked at him confusedly. “I’m compromising. I’d prefer to wake up and see the weird matroshka versus Satan Claus.”

Silence settled over the both of them as Eren curled up on top of Levi again and buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi tipped his head back so that it was resting on the back of the couch as he looked up at the ceiling and tried to ignore the spider web in the one corner. He began to stroke at the silky ears on Eren’s head and chuckled when they flicked away after a bit. Dropping his hand to rest on Eren’s lower back, Levi let their relaxed silence continue for a bit longer.

“So… what do you want for Christmas?” Levi tipped his head back again when Eren didn’t answer, his face still buried in Levi’s neck. During the extended silence Levi lifted his hand and began to absentmindedly stroke at Eren’s ears again.

“I’d like to not have these ears and tail. The tail especially though. At least I can sort of hide my ears under a hat.” Levi’s hand stilled and dropped immediately. The ensuing silence was no longer soothing, but melancholy.

“Why?” Eren met Levi’s puzzled look with a glare.

“Because my tail is a pain in the ass – sometimes literally – and the ears are annoying and I hate people staring at me. I feel like a freak.”

“It’s not like you’re the only person who has –”

“Yeah but it sucks to have people stare at me.”

“I think your ears and tail are cute.”

“Well I know _you_ do.”

“Is there a single one of our friends who makes fun of you or who thinks you’re a freak? And don’t say Jean because we both know that he’s just doing it to get a rise out of you.”

“Yeah, but I’m talking about other people.”

“Fuck ‘em. You don’t know them, they don’t know you.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Eren stayed cuddled up with Levi on the couch, the both of them relaxing into one another. After a moment Eren spoke again. “So what do _you_ want for Christmas? And your birthday. You get double presents.”

“My Christmas present can be that we don’t watch Charlie Brown and my birthday present can be that you don’t make me get out of bed at seven in the morning on Christmas Day to open gifts.”

“Is seven thirty okay then?” Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren’s mischievous grin.

“No earlier than nine.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day I might attempt to write smut where Levi enjoys being reamed by Eren's barbed cat penis but today is not that day.


End file.
